Change of Plans
by dascool
Summary: Cleo and Lewis were walking home from school sharing his umbrella. What results from a few raindrops?
1. Rain

Based off of H2O: Just Add Water, which I do not own. It belongs to Nickelodeon and whoever else, but not me.

Change of Plans

"Thanks again for walking me home." Cleo glanced at Lewis, smiling brightly. "I can't believe I left my umbrella at home when I knew it was going to rain." A lie, of course. She could believe it. She did it on purpose for the chance that maybe she could get Lewis away from Charlotte.

"Don't mention it," Lewis said with a smile as they paused in front of her walk. "Charlotte will be waiting at the JuiceNet and she'll never know the difference." Lewis slightly nodded, thinking he had done well.

Cleo's smile wavered at the sound of Charlotte's name. "Err- Yeah. Right, so you can go on then." Cleo shoved Lewis gently. As he moved, the umbrella moved, letting a few rain drops fall on her arm. "Oh no…" Cleo closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten, waiting for the fall to the ground. Ten seconds passed and she opened her eyes to see that Lewis had her in his arms, bridal style, and was sprinting to the door. Cleo quickly opened it, as Lewis had his arms full, and he hurried indoors, slamming the door after them.

Lewis pressed his back to the door with his eyes closed, breathing hard. Cleo reached her hand up and delicately pushed Lewis's hair from his face. Lewis's eyes opened and locked on Cleo's. The soft patter of the rain was interrupted by a chime from Lewis's phone.

"That would be Charlotte," whispered Lewis. Cleo's eyes flickered away, "Right... If you could take me upstairs, then…then you won't have to keep her waiting.."

"Right," Lewis sighed and started towards Cleo's room. "Good thing no one's home to see your tail." Lewis smiled, trying to lighten the heavy mood. He paused on the middle step to glance at Cleo. He saw a stony face void of emotion, and mentally winced. Continuing up, he said "You're always lucky like that." Cleo mumbled something he didn't quite hear.

Pushing open the door, they entered Cleo's room. "Where do you wish to be placed, my princess?" Lewis said in a dramatic voice. Cleo giggled and Lewis then said "How about your lovely bed, hmm?" She nodded and Lewis carried her further into the room, to her bed. 'How to do this…' Lewis thought. He place one knee onto the bed and leaned over gently placing Cleo onto her bed. He withdrew the hand under her tail and went to remove the over hand. "Owwww!" Lewis was able to deduce from Cleo's cry and the fact that it was the arm with his watch on it, that his watch had caught some of Cleo's hair.

"Don't move, Lewis." Cleo looked at him, eyes brimming with tears. Lewis froze, sensing that this wasn't the first time he had made Cleo's eyes look so heartbreaking. She flexed her hand, drawing the water off of her and to a cup on her nightstand. In a few seconds her tail disappeared, leaving two tan legs in its place. Cleo wrapped her arms around Lewis's neck, pulling the top of her body off the bed. "Just do it," Cleo whispered.

Lewis gulped nervously. "D-D-Do w-w-what," He stammered. Cleo flicked his ear. "Get my hair out of your watch?" Lewis cleared his throat and shifted in between her legs to see that pesky watch that couldn't resist grabbing Cleo's hair. He began working on getting the watch to release. Cleo tensed, expecting pain. "Shh. It's ok. It'll be alright." Lewis cooed as he pulled the strands from the watch as gently as he could. He pulled the final strand out, causing Cleo to scream. She collapsed back onto the bed, pulling Lewis by the neck with her. With both hands under Cleo's back, Lewis's face fell beside Cleo's on her pillow. Cleo then fell in to a fit of giggles and it wasn't long until Lewis began to laugh along.

"Cleo?" The door opened..


	2. Found

Emma's and Rikki's eyes widened at the sight that greeted them. Lewis, who was dating Charlotte, was currently kneeling in between Cleo's legs with his arms under Cleo's torso. Cleo's arms were wrapped around his neck, giggling into his shoulder.

"What the heck is going on?" Rikki exclaimed. Lewis lifted his head and blushed when he saw the girls standing in the doorway. Cleo looked over at her friends, pulling her arms down as she continued giggling.

"I think what Rikki is saying is, what the heck, Lewis?" Emma said obviously angry. "You think you can just waltz in here and take advantage of Cleo like that?" She gestured to their current state.

Cleo, who had finally stopped giggling, said "You guys…It isn't like-" She stopped mid-sentence, realizing that it WASN'T like that, no matter how much she wished Lewis wanted her. "It isn't like that. I got my tail because of some raindrops and Lewis carried me up here." Lewis, finally out of his daze, moved out of the now awkward position, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed. "Cleo's right," Lewis said with a smile casted at Cleo. She didn't return the smile; instead she stared at her comforter, tracing the design with her fingers.

"Whatever." Rikki lifted her shoulders in a shrug, "I give up." Emma smiled and said "We were going to the JuiceNet if you wanted to come." Cleo shook her head without raising her eyes.

"You're going to the JuiceNet?" Lewis said, turning his head from Cleo to the girls in the doorway. Emma nodded in confirmation. "Could you tell Charlotte that I can't make our date?" Cleo's eyes widened at what Lewis said, but did not lift her eyes from her bed.

"And why can't you?" Rikki said.

Lewis smiled, turning back to Cleo. "There's been a change of plans."

TBC


	3. Truth

Emma glanced at Rikki and left the doorway. Rikki paused, "Remember Lewis, you still have a girlfriend."

"I'm well aware of that." Lewis responded, his eyes never leaving Cleo. And with that, Rikki departed as well.

"Lewis..." Cleo started before sighing. "What do you want?" Her eyes moved to his eyes. They were, once again, brimming with tears.

"I...I..." Lewis stammered. He could feel his heart aching at the sight. 'How could I have caused this? I never wanted to make Cleo cry.' "I want you to stop crying." Lewis said without thinking.

Emotion flashed in Cleo's eyes. "Did you ever consider that I want to stop too? Did you ever think that maybe I'm not crying because of my own choice?" Cleo snapped. She brought her arm forth as if to hit him.

Lewis caught her arm and pulled her close to him. "I know. That's why I have to stop it." Lewis whispered, brushing a tear off her cheek. Switching the grip on her arm quickly, he intertwined their fingers before pressing the back of her hand to his chest.

"Y-Y-You ca-can't do this." Cleo's head tilted down in sadness. "You're with Charlotte."

Lewis frowned. 'She's right. This is wrong.' Lewis sighed before pulling out his phone and dialing a number. "You're right." He pressed the phone to his ear. "Hiiiiiii Charlotte." Lewis paused. "Right, right. I'm sorry. But-" Cleo leaned in closer to hear. Charlotte sounded furious. "No, no. I just had to call be-" Cleo silenced him her lips. Lewis dropped his phone, which fell to the floor with a clatter, and eagerly returned the kiss.

Cleo broke it before it heated up. Lewis's face had a look of bewilderment on it. "You shouldn't break up with Charlotte." Cleo said. Lewis shook his head and released her hand.

"Cleo, I don't…I don't think things are working out with Charlotte." Lewis said, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe…Maybe they are supposed to." Lewis reached for Cleo's hand, but stopped short. He let his hands fall.

Cleo shook her head. "I'm really sorry, Lewis." She pushed off of the bed and stood. "I just can't." Cleo whispered facing the door.

"Can't what?"

Cleo turned to face him. "I can't decide for you. YOU have to decide." Cleo walked to her door and softly smiled. "Thanks for the help today." She said while gesturing for him to leave.

Lewis stood and walked to the doorway. He stopped and turned. Cleo watched him with wide eyes as he lean against the doorframe. He smiled, leaned forward, and gently placed a kiss on her cheek before pulling back.

"Anytime."


End file.
